


The SnowWells Collection

by TheBlackWook



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Prompt Fic, Short Fics, Snowells, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short (3-10 sentence) SnowWells stories prompted by the good people of Tumblr, separated into chapters based on author and content (canon compliant, AU, etc) come and check it out there's something for everyone! :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AUs from TheBlackWook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheBlackWook here ! It's been a while but I'm coming here for you with a good bunch of AUs prompts for our favorite pairing : Snowells :D ! There's no links between the prompts except for the AU High School ones that I'll post in a whole separate chapter since their a good number of them ^^ !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have prompts, give them to me in the comments or on tumblr (TheBlackWook, same as here). Let us know if you liked or not, feedback are always appreciated :) !

**Fairytales**

The lights were burning low as Cisco the chandelier told the others to do so, while Joe, the tea-pot, was singing slowly and fondly, before the eyes of his son, Barry, the tea cup, who was fighting sleep to observe this beautiful picture a little while longer.  
Harrison, the beast, their cursed and broken master, was dancing with Caitlin, a young beauty, who had first been a prisoner to save her father, but soon became a real guest as time passed.  
As they swirled once more before their dance came to an end, both smiling, having found love in each other though they hadn't admitted it yet, all the servants of the castle watched them with fond smiles as Joe ended his song : "Beauty and the Beast…”

**Star Wars**

They were not supposed to be in this situation, this was meant to be a simple routine mission, but everything went wrong as they realized, all too late, they had fallen into a trap.  
Caitlin couldn’t stop blaming herself for what happened, as the images flashed through her mind; her senses being fooled easily, Master Wells running to save her but couldn’t as they threaten to kill her, and now the only thing she was capable of was to think about the horrible things they were doing to him.  
The door opened and he collapsed on the hard floor as she rush to him “Master !” she just managed to say, other words not being able to get out of her mouth, as she turned him so his face was directed to the ceiling now, her hands on his shoulders.  
His legs had been broken she could see and his face was full of cuts and bruises, but he didn’t say anything about the pain; instead he told her they were going to be given to Modrols, before he approached her slowly : “I know we already talked about this and I’m no real Jedi for putting you in such danger, but as life seems to escape us from now on, let me tell you that I love you.”  
He then gently captured her lips in his, and she could feel his dried blood on her tongue as their kiss wasn’t going to end soon if they stayed like this, but nothing else mattered for the moment as two people in love, who had struggled between their feelings and vows, found each other in a hopeless place and situation.

**Caitlin is The Flash**

She was surpassing all his expectations about her potential, as she went faster and faster each passing day, increasing her powers.  
Being The Flash was something new to her and she still doubted herself sometimes, but she knew he would be here to help her and that was a comfort as she found new abilities almost every day.  
They were forming a little trio with Cisco’s help, but, though she like the young man, she cherished her time spent alone with Harrison because he would always be the shelter to her fears and doubts, as well as he kept her sane.

**Bonnie And Clyde**

"Got everything, honey ?" Harrison asked as they were running to their car, gun shots filling the air.  
"Of course, I’m no amateur, darlin’ !" She scoffed, smiling though, as she jumped into the car, putting their bags full of banknotes in the backseat as he pushed the accelerator, making the engine roar.  
"No one will ever stop us, darlin’, we’re on top of the world." He said, quite childishly to his surprise but their love were driving them crazy : everyone will remember this gangster duo, Harry and Cait.

**Vampire**

He was always her dark angel, watching after her during her sleep and soothing her when a nightmare dared disturb her slumber.  
She had been frightened the first time she learned about his true nature but somehow, she didn’t reject him and he had took this as a sign : maybe he could have a light in his living hell.  
And once, when he had not been fast enough to save her from men that were now lying in their own blood, he bite her, making her his new companion in this eternal life that seemed less doomed than before with her by his side.

**Ballet**

"Her." He said firmly to their director, looking at Caitlin, the shy newcomer to their ballet company, one of the best in the world, before taking his shirt off to begin rehearsals, leaving him in only his black tights and bare torso.  
Harrison Wells was the most talented male ballet dancer of the past decades and he got to choose his partner for the new coming show, a new version of Swan Lake : Caitlin couldn’t have asked for more as he was a dancer she utterly admired and she now got the chance to work with, on her favourite ballet.  
But when came that famous pas de deux where Siegfrid and Odette, their characters, danced to this world-known music, they realized something more was happening between them and soon enough the world would see the eclosion of the best ballet duo of all time, love and passion entering the game.

**Sherlock Holmes**

"She tricked you, remember ?" Barry Watson warned his dear friend Harrison Holmes, as the famous detective considered accepting Caitlin Adler’s meeting : a simple note on his desk, a place, the hour and her initials, just what needed to be known.  
"You don’t understand. She’s THE woman." Holmes replied, lighting his pipe and smoking it as he turned to the doctor he could consider his dearest friend, though he would never say that out loud.  
True, he was the best detective that this world had ever known, he could tell people’s life story just looking at them for three seconds, but when it came to Caitlin Adler, he couldn’t restrain himself and he would run to her, even if he could possibly die from it.

**Bodyguard**

It was just supposed to be a fun time, going to this nightclub, but somehow it went wrong and now Caitlin was afraid to be killed by all those people who were throwing them at her, some trying to tear off pieces of her dress : this was the end, she thought.  
Suddenly, people were being thrown out of her way and Harrison Wells, her bodyguard, was face to face with her, stopping and looking at her for a second before his strong arms lifted her up and hers wrapped around his neck.  
He had a tight hold on her and put her to safety, in the limo, in a record time, staying next to her in the backseat and for the first time since he began to work for her, Caitlin considered him other than just someone who will restrain her in her work, but someone she felt safe with and she now wanted to know personally.

**You Came Back**

He didn’t know if he could make it, but he tried anyway, concentrating all his energy, surrounded by bolts of lighting, his body glistening and nearly enveloped with red and yellow lights.  
And then he sped off; he ran and ran, entering the speed force, feeling his energy being drained by it, but he continued nonetheless to run, closing his eyes and putting all his strenght in his speed.  
All of sudden, everything stopped and he fell on the ground, breathless and feeling utterly weak; but when he opened his eyes and looked up he saw a bright city, he saw joy on people’s faces : he did it, he saved his world.  
Standing up, his legs still shaking from the massive use of speed and energy, he suddenly saw her, as if she was searching someone : him, and when she spotted his tousled hair she ran to him, with Ed, their son, in her arms "You came back." she managed to whisper as she was in his arms, happy tears rolling down her cheeks, before kissing him fondly for the first time in years.

**I'll be right over**

"I’ll be right over !" He almost shouted on the comlink, in the middle of a fight, as Cisco just told him Caitlin was being transported to the hospital to give birth to their first child.  
Things had been hard when they discovered his secrets, but he had gained back his team’s trust and was now fighting with them to help Central City : actually this was just what he was doing, fighting Mirror Master, and he got faster as he wanted to be there for Caitlin and their child.  
When he finally beat the vilain he sped off to put him in the Pipeline, change his clothes and then he went to the hospital as fast as light, soon arriving to the white buildings : he stopped and then ran like a normal human being before he reached Caitlin’s room.  
He introduced himself and the doctors let him in, putting him a mask and mobcap : he was by Caitlin’s side by no time and seeing him relaxed her as he took her hand in his when she began pushing.  
After long minutes of efforts, it was over and they heard their baby cry for the first time, before the medical staff checked the vitals and handed the clean baby to Caitlin "It’s a girl, Harry, look !" She beamed with tiredness and then handing her to Harrison "My baby girl. Our beautiful Roxanne" He whispered with a smile nobody had ever seen him stretch : he was completely happy at this very moment and he was already loving his daughter with all his being.

**Marriage Proposal**

It was supposed to be easy, it was supposed to be handled quick, but even Harrison and Barry’s super speed weren’t enough to handle all these meta-humans : they just had one chance, to become one with the Speed Force, but it could be dangerous, neither of them had tried it before and they could be trapped in there.  
"Caitlin…" Harrison called through his comlink "I know this is not really the best of time but I don’t know if I’ll be able to ask you after so I’m taking this chance now. I’d thought of a billions ways to ask you this question, and I apologize again for how I’m going to do it because you deserve so much better. Anyway, since I’ve met you, you changed me, my world, my way of seeing things : you made me become a better man. I love you Caitlin, I couldn’t live without you, I’ve realized that, and so if by any chance Barry and I survive this. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife ?" His voice was full of emotions, she could hear it and she could almost picture him in his yellow suit, hidden behind that building with Barry.  
Caitlin was silently crying of happiness and sadness at the same time. She loved him and wanted to say yes, but at the same time, she wasn’t even sure if she would see him again. "Y-yes." She answered quietly, her tears rolling freely down her cheeks. "Thank you Caitlin. I love you." He said, brushing away a tear who had escaped his eye. She then heard him talk to Barry : they were going to do it, but just before they sped off she cried through the comlink "I love you Harrison."

**Having a Family**

Caitlin was trying to make the twins sleep. She had a long day at the lab and Harrison was still outhere, fighting with Barry and making sure the city could sleep well tonight. When Bart was easy to make fall asleep with a simple lullaby and soft caress on his belly, Carol was another matter, seeming to have made the promise to make Caitlin’s life difficult at this very moment. It was then that her hair flew and that hands found their way around her waist "Need some help ?" Harrison asked with a smile. She jumped, of course, "For…" She began loudly before whispering "For God’s sake Harrison stop doing that, I’ll have a heart attack one day." "I know you like it anyway." He said kissing her shoulder softly. "Carol is still awake, as always. She won’t sleep." Caitlin said to him, before he left her waist to approach his daughter’s crib and took her in his arms. "Someone’s been missing her daddy, eh ? Don’t worry sweetheart, daddy is here, he won against the bad guys, you should have seen them, daddy’s been so strong." He was whispering to the little baby, rocking her gently, while Caitlin shook her head : he could be such a dork when he was with Carol. The little girl was obviously her father’s girl, falling asleep with him only, eating properly while he was giving her the food or when he was around making fun faces. And the only thing she could do was to smile because she had never seen him this joyful but with their children. The little girl finally fell asleep and Harrison kissed her forehead before putting her back in her crib. He also crouched down to kiss Bart’s forehead, caressing his cheek gently before putting his arm around Caitlin’s waist. "I, once again, need your skills." He sighed after they left their children’s bedroom. "Where this time ?" "Right hip, maybe one or two broken rib, and few cuts on the left elbow." "Come here." And she pactched him up, helping him heal quickly as his healing power was having some trouble lately. This had become their routine. He was fighting alongside Barry and when he was coming home, she would patch him up. But he would always put the pain aside to go see his twins first, because nothing was more important to him.

**Hand Holding**

“You know, I so wanted to hate you, to erase you from my life. But even after all you did I just couldn’t, I just can’t. You’re still this perfect man I believe you are in my eyes.” Caitlin said while holding his hand strongly in hers, with teary eyes.  
She squeezed his weak hand hoping for an answer but he gave her none.  
“So, I’m fed up caring about everyone else’s thought on the matter. Please come back to me. I need you.” She finished in a whisper, bursting into tears as she put her head over his stomach, his limp body being in a coma after a fight between and Barry, not moving in the slightest.

**Harrison losing his memory of the last past year**

It all began when a meta-human sent him flying against a wall, his head hitting the hard surface first : first thing he said to his team when he woke up was “Who is this guy in a red suit ?”  
They then figured he had lost his memory, memories from the past year it seemed as he still remembered Cisco, Caitlin and the particle accelerator soon launching.  
There was something hard and sad for Caitlin to remind him of what happened, to make him live this a second time, but she had to : maybe he would recover from his amnesia.  
However, the was also something thrilling because he acted like his good old self, before the explosion, which involved a dinner date for him and Caitlin : the kiss they shared at the end of the night was the key for his recovery but also for a new beginning in his life.

**Meeting at a café in Paris, from strangers to friends, to more**

Paris, a packed café, and here they were, having to share a table : it wasn’t really a problem, they even talked a little as they both spoke english in this foreign area, for Caitlin at least.  
They meet again weeks later, to CC Jitters and, recognizing each other, decide to share a table, from their own will, and it becomes a habit they were both looking forward to, building an odd but pretty friendship of their own.  
One day, coffee became lunch, and lunch became dinner. And now coffee is the sight of their two mugs, side by side on the table, after their good morning kiss.

**Pizza + Doctor Who Marathon**

“Come on it’ll be fun. I can’t believe you never watched that show.” Caitlin said with a smile. “I’m only doing this because our first plan got ruined by the storm.” Harrison answered, carrying a big pizza box, though it was obvious he was restraining himself from smiling.  
He had initially planned a dinner in a fancy restaurant and an outdoor concert of classical music, but a storm had ruined his project and he finally agreed to Caitlin’s suggestion : pizza and a Doctor Who marathon.  
And so here they were, on her couch, Harrison having a pillow for his legs, watching Doctor Who : it was a break from Star Labs and their usual dates, and having Caitlin snuggling on him was maybe what made him like the show : because let’s be honest, time travel in a blue box is way more uncertain than with uper speed.

**Caitlin kissing away Harrison's tears**

“Harrison ?” Caitlin called, walking around the corridors of STAR Labs, trying to follow the muffled sound she had heard while heading outside to go home. It had been a month now, that they had somehow found out and managed to bring back the real Harrison Wells, while Eobard Thawne’s body had separated and was now locked up in the pipeline, depowered.  
Pursuing her walking, she finally realized that what she had heard were quiet sobs. Alarmed she rushed, following the sound and stopped just outside the training room : at the back end of it, back against the glass wall, was Harrison, knees up against his chest, elbows on them and his head burried in his hands.  
“Harrison !” Caitlin cried, concern filling her voice, while running to him. She sat down beside him, a hand on his shoulder “What’s wrong ?” He looked up, his face filled with tears “I-I-I... killed people. I can’t forget the images. Everytime I close my eyes I see all their faces. It’s... It’s...” “Ssshh.” She hushed him with a finger on his lips. His eyes grow quite wide, looking at her, as his heart hammers in his chest, though he’s not sure whether it’s from his sobs or the sudden contact of her skin on his mouth. When she plunges her eyes in his, he looks miserable, like a scared abandonned child. And she doesn’t think anymore : next thing she knows is that she’s tasting the salty water of his tears on her lips while she’s slowly and softly kissing away all the tears, deforming his handsome and genuine usual face. He just closes his eyes, he can’t help it, but for the first time since he had been back, he doesn’t see any of the faces he killed while Eobard controled his body. He just feels Caitlin’s lips on his face and thinks he could just sat there forever with her by his side, soothing him.

**Pirate kidnapping Heiress**

“HELP ! HELP ME HE’S KIDNAPPING ME !” Lady Caitlin shouted as she was being held on the shoulder of the most famous pirate of all time, Captain Harrison.  
People were chasing after them, trying to save the young woman, but no one succeeded in reaching them, as the pirate was fast and crafty : he knew every little passages and he had fellow men all around the city to help him escape.  
Once they were on the ship, named The Reverse Star, and sailing for deep sea, Captain Harrison put down Lady Caitlin in his cabin “Does every prisoner has the honour of being held in your cabin, Captain ?” “You know full-well, Caitlin, that you’re not every prisoner and no prisoner at all.” She smiled and approached him “Was I convincing ?” “Very.” He said before he kissed her deeply. “I’m glad to finally be with you for good.” “Me too, dear Second-in-command.”

Caitlin falling asleep on Harrison's shoulder

It’s movie night at STAR Labs, Barry chose the movie, Iron Man - how funny when they all thought about Ray and his suit - a movie Harrison had missed being trapped in his own body for fifteen years because of Eobard Thawne.  
All was over now, and they were all gathered to watch how the billionaire became a superhero. At least, that’s what it looked like because a certain bio-engineer found it hard to fight sleep. She actually kind of like the movie though some things were pretty inaccurate and ridiculous for her, but after a hard-day work with Barry and Harrison, she was slowly falling asleep.  
She fought it though. When the movie ended Barry and Cisco left, and Harrison proposed her to watch something, eager as he was to catch up with everything he missed. He had that boyish grin and impatience and though she wanted nothing more than to put her head on her pillow, she accepted his request. She didn’t even remember the film they watched, maybe something like Harry Potter 1 or 2, or maybe something completely different. Suddenly, her head hit his shoulder, slowly, gently, and she drifted off to sleep. Harrison didn’t realized at first, absorbed as he was in the movie, but when he turned to tell her a joke about the movie, he found out she was in dream lands on his shoulder. The picture made him smile, he put an arm around her shoulder and try to position her so she would be more comfortable. He kept on watching the movie though tiredness was beginning to hurt his eyes. Before he could know it, he fell asleep too, his head covering hers. A beautiful surprise when Cisco arrived the next morning to find them together at the same place when he had left them the night before, head on head, cuddling and holding hands.  
“Snowells, that’s definitely the thing !” He beamed while he took a picture. This was just perfect he thought ! 


	2. TheBlackWook, Canon Compliant Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short (3-10 sentence) SnowWells stories prompted by the good people of Tumblr, separated into chapters based on author and content (canon compliant, AU, etc) come and check it out there's something for everyone! :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is a little collection of short fics that Snowfright and TheBlackWook have put together over the last few weeks based on everyone's fave Flash couple SnowWells! All the prompts were sent to us via Tumblr and are arranged in chapters based on author and content :-) If you're a writer who's done/is planning on doing some short SnowWells prompt fics let us know - we'd love to add you to the collection!
> 
> Chapter Two is canon compliant (ish) prompts written by TheBlackWook, I've tried to arrange them in a rough sort of order but most of them are stand alone incidents and aren't meant to be read as a continuous story :-)

**First dance, sexytimes**

Caitlin couldn’t even remember what time it was and why she had agreed to this as her focus was on his eyes, holding an intense gaze on her as they danced so close from each other’s bodies.  
He had been the only one she found that knew how to dance the tango, as she wanted to learn to attend one of her friend’s wedding, and she could sense that as he leaded her with such masculine charisma, one hand on her very lower back, pushing her against him.  
Their heads were mere inches from one another, hot breaths sensed on both part, her arms clinging to his neck as if he was her life buoy, their heart rate erratic as they had been practicing for hours, and admitting how she enjoyed this closeness and sexiness when he showed her advanced steps, she was willing to go on forever.

**Harrison and Caitlin's reaction the first time Cisco breaks something**

They both look at each other’s at the same time, the exact same expression on their faces as they sigh in unison before looking up at the young man again.  
They have this look on their faces, he can tell, the look of parents scowling at their child as he made something wrong, and despite his actual not so cool situation, he wonders if they’re not a… thing, as they share a lot.  
"Wasn’t my fault." Cisco manages to say, trying to get away with this with a childish face and smile, but it was tests tubes he broke so a simple smile won’t be of any help before this parent-like duo, Harrison Wells and Caitlin Snow.

**Dance in the rain**

They were wet and it was an understatement as hard rain was pouring over their close bodies, which were slow dancing. They were attending a dinner with some renowned scientists but the evening had gone wrong for Caitlin as she was the only woman to be here, and so she went outside to have some fresh air, but was surprised when he went after her and leaded her in the middle of the street, getting soaked from head to toes. As the music from the building could be heard they slow danced, her head resting on the crook of his neck, crying since the rain would hide it, and neither of them spoke during this beautiful moment in time, afraid to spoil it.

**Masquerade ball**

The colours, the music, the richly decorated room and the costumes were intoxicating Caitlin : STAR Labs carnival party was so more marvellous than she had heard !  
Suddenly, a tall man all dressed up in a black and silver costume, hidden behind a Venetian mask, approached her and asked her to dance by making a bow while extending his arm to her, an arm she took, with a smile, the only visible part of her face behind her mask.  
They waltzed and she was caught up in the moment, feeling butterflies in her stomach for the stranger - the magic of masquerade ball - before she heard a “A real pleasure Miss Snow” when the music stopped and the man disappeared in the crowd, leaving her speechless : she had danced and felt something unprofessional toward her boss, Harrison Wells.

**Harrison cooks a special dinner for Caitlin**

The aromas from the kitchen were almost intoxicating but Harrison was pleased to note that what he was cooking was going well.  
He wanted it to be perfect, he had made the meals that Caitlin liked most and he wanted to, maybe, take their friendship a step further.  
"Dr Wells... I would like to say something to you; I wanted to ask you if it was okay if Ronnie and I could date each other ?" She asked, being the ever so professional woman that she was, but as he said it was not a problem the good flavorings of the food suddenly faded away in his mouth.

**One-sided longing gazes, lingering touches, wishful thinking**

She was beautiful, as always he thought, as he was watching her from the other hand of the room, with a longing glance he shouldn’t have, but couldn’t help having though.  
When she came in front of his desk, handing him the latest report on the particle accelerator which would soon be operational, their fingers touched and everything went slow motion from his point of view, letting his fingers brush against hers a little longer than it should have.  
But it was all he could have, all he could share because as she regained her place back to her desk, far across the lab, she was met by Ronnie Raymond quick peck on the lips, and in that moment, and every other, he wished he could be that man.

**First time Caitlin cries after Ronnie’s death and Harrison he’s here to comfort her**

This was their first day at ‘work’, if she could say so, after the explosion and just to wander in those now empty corridors again made her feel sick for a moment, as she sat just before the door leading to the accelerator room.  
She cried, even if she had not wanted to and the tears came freely down her face as the painful memories of that night came back to her mind, Ronnie’s goodbye, the explosion, all the people that had been lost that very same night.  
Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see none other than her boss, Harrison Wells, silent but gazing at her with a look she couldn’t quite place, before he leaded her back to the main lab to poor her a glass of scotch, to ease the pain.

**Harrison is upset/angry with having to use a wheelchair, Caitlin is here for support**

"Damn it !" Harrison raged, almost in a whisper, as his fist went crashing into the nearest glass, which was now shattered, his hand bleeding, all because he was stuck in that fucking wheelchair, his healing not being fast enough for him to already walk again.  
Alerted by the sound of the shattering of the glass, Caitlin, who was still in the building, rushed and found her boss with a pissed face, a face she had never seen on him before, but with what happened it was comprehensible.  
She patched him up, scowling him gently, with a bandage over his knuckles and even if she didn’t say anything, she offered him patience, comprehension and a smile, proofs of a silent promise that somehow, it will be alright, and he’s surprised to believe that too, as his face soften looking at her.

**Caitlin has a secret passion of singing and Harrison catches her off guard**

"It was one fine March morning, I bid New Orleans Adieu, And I took the road to Jackson Town, my fortune to renew, I cursed all foreign money, no credit could I gain…" Caitlin was gently humming as she was ordering some files, late at night, before heading home.  
"Which filled my heart with a longing for, the Lakes of Ponchartrain…" Suddenly broke Harrison’s own singing voice, finishing the verse she had begun.  
She turned to him in a flash, a shocked and ashamed expression, while he had this smirk she knew all too well, frozen and not knowing what to do, before Harrison spoke up “It’s a beautiful song for a beautiful voice like yours, Caitlin; have a good night” he said as he wheeled out of the room, leaving her speechless and blushing.

**Chocolate, teasing**

"Did you know that chocolate could be an aphrodisiac ?" He said with this grin of his, apparently pleased with himself when he sees the face of Caitlin.  
She was eating some chocolate Joe offered them for Christmas and she thought no one was there, but then Harrison Wells had entered her office with that sentence.  
She then had a smile on her face though, and as she left her office, she let her hand brushed slowly Harrison's thigh while whispering to his ear "Maybe I should give some to you, then."

**Dessert**

They were at his place, both eating their dessert, a chocolate cake with chocolate coulis, their shared guilty pleasure, he had made himself for the occasion. It was that simple and they ate in silence, both trying to restrain a smile after this not-a-date-date (he told her he just wanted to thank her for the work and dedication she put in it). But as they both finished, he wheeled toward her and kissed her mouth, gently, surprising her before explaining : “You had chocolate on your lips.”

**First time taking care of a baby together (Cisco/Barry/Iris related)**

"So tiny and so precious… I hold you and protect you with my entire be…" Harrison was gently huming, afraid to raise his voice to not disturb the now asleep baby he was holding in his arms, while Caitlin was next to him, gently brushing the few hairs on the baby’s head.  
Neither of them had expected to spend this day like this but they were the only ones available to take care of the little human being, the daughter of one of Iris’s cousins : Cisco was visiting his uncle in the hospital, Barry, Eddie and Joe were working on a case and Iris was working at the Jitters, the young woman so asked the two scientists if it was okay, and they accepted to her surprise.  
"It was beautiful Harrison." Caitlin whispered, calling him by his first name since they were the two of them : she didn’t knew he had it in him, since he did little things with the baby today, but when came the time to make her sleep, he changed completely, as if he had done this his entire life.  
"You can compliment my sister…" He whispered back, a surprised and confused expression on Caitlin’s face now : it has been a long time since he had sung this lullaby, but as he put off his glasses and closed his eyes, he could still see his younger self holding his baby sister in his arms; a picture that was long gone now.

**Caitlin introducing her mother to Wells and the guys in the STAR Labs**

"Mom, let me introduce you Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon and Dr Harrison Wells." Said Caitlin, pointing at the three of them, smiling at each of the guys, though wider when locking her gaze on Harrison’s.  
"Oh so this is your boyfriend !"Exclaimed Mrs Snow as she ran over to Barry, putting her hands on his cheeks as if she was examining him, but as Barry just said no with his head and a smile, Mrs Snow turned to see her daughter, still exchanging a long smiling glance with Harrison, and collapsed on the floor.  
They all exchanged amused looks - after all Barry and Cisco had the same reaction when they found out - and ran over her, trying to wake her up : this was just a first introduction and Caitlin and Harrison knew it would pass with the time… Or maybe not ?

**Their first fight**

"This is a really bad idea Cait. Please, don’t." He pleads her, staying strongly between her and that photo album she found earlier while searching for one of his shirt to wear.  
"You’re incredible ! What is there to be so secret I’m not allowed to see ?" She exclaimed almost exasperated, analysing the small spaces between him and the album to find a way to take it.  
She’s then surprised by the sudden grasp of his hands on her hips as he pushes her on his lap, crashing his lips against hers for a hungry kiss : “Because I’m jealous of my baby version of me and afraid you could love this child more than me.” 


	3. High School / College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! It's been so long ! I had those prompts written way long ago, but finally I'm posting them ^^ ! Anyway, the following prompts are part of a same AU : an High School (and then College) AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Harrison Wells is in senior year, as well as Caitlin who has jumped 2 classes. Barry and Cisco are in sophomore and Ronnie in junior. Caitlin and Ronnie were dating before the accident. A quick summary of what happens before : Harrison Wells is the star of Central City Star High, being a brilliant student and a talented sportsman. The year before those prompts, the sophomore (Ronnie) and the junior (Harry & Cait) classes goes to visit Harry's father's factory, the biggest in town. Harrison wants to show off and lead some of the guys of his basketball team, including Ronnie, in areas they're not supposed to be in. Something goes wrong and most of the guys are injured, Ronnie eventually falling into a coma. Since then, Harrison Wells has been treated like a pariah at school. Caitlin, his childhood friend, is the only one sticking with him.
> 
> I had this idea to turn it into a full-length fic but this idea is on hiatus for now. But who knows ? I hope you'll enjoy those prompts that are, hopefully, in chrolonogical order.

**Caitlin making Harrison laugh**

it’s been days since Harrison’s mood was low. He was quieter than usual, if it was even possible, and colder too, seeming distant with everyone, not that they cared actually as they all hated him now, the fallen high school’s star.  
He hadn’t been in class for a week now, partly due to injuries but also because he shut everyone out; however, this late afternoon Caitlin went and entered his bedroom, his brown leather jacket he had left downstairs on her shoulders, and glasses on her nose.  
She simply sat beside him and they looked into one another’s eyes, before turning away and he realized she was mimicking his every move, and for the first time since it happened, he wanted to smile so hard.  
 _"My name is Harrison Wells and I’m such an idiot, I didn’t remember I had a best friend to help me through this."_ She suddenly broke, imitating his voice roughly making random moves with her hands, and he couldn’t restrain it anymore and laughed, the first time since a week _"I don’t think I sound quite like that."_ He said as his laughter diminished, still smiling, _"But it made you laugh."_ She simply answered, a genuine smile on her face as she put her head on his shoulder : it was good to hear him laugh again.

**Moonlight, walking on the beach**

Hands in his pockets, Harrison watched Caitlin, his jacket wrapped around her shoulders for the air was chilly, as they were slowly walking on the beach.  
This beach has always been their shared and hidden spot, whenever they needed but this time, the young 17 years old boy didn’t understand why she was here with him while her supposed boyfriend was in a coma all because of him.  
She suddenly stopped, turning to face him and threw herself to him for tight hug _“It wasn’t your fault okay ? You couldn’t know what would happen. So stop blaming yourself and telling me to let you down because I’m never gonna turn my back on you, okay ?”_ A tear slide on her cheek.  
Harrison couldn’t be more surprised, but he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, as he buried his face on her shoulder, hiding his glistening eyes : he didn’t deserve her, she was too good of a friend, and even something more in his heart, for him, but what she said was all he needed because with her by his side, he was ready to face anything and anyone in the world.

**You can’t protect me**

_"It’s him, isn't it ? Your father did this to you, right ?"_ She asked though she already knew the answer, as she was applying a wet cloth of disinfectant over his bruised and cut eyebrow, cheek and the corner of his lips. _"Something needs to be done !"_  
Harrison’s relationship with his father had been tensed since his mother and sister died, but this was becoming more and more concerning, as the man was angry, violent and drunk : this was going too far now, not being the first time Harrison took beatings from his father.  
He winced, as the disinfectant burned his bruises when the cloth first touched his skin, before he went back to his blank face _"You can’t protect me from him, Cait. And I don’t want you to get involved, it would just cause you harm and I don’t want that, I wouldn’t forgive myself otherwise. This is between him and me, this is my burden."_

**Talking About Having Kids**

_"Cisco’s little sister and brother are so cute, don’t you think Harry ?"_ Beamed the 16 years old Caitlin "Yeah, they’re good kids." Replied the older boy while he offered her his arm before she took it.  
 _"Makes me think about when I have kids."_ She pursued. _"And so ?"_ Harrison replied, eyeing her with an amused smile.  
 _"Two. Or three. A boy and a girl at least, that’s good." "Yeah two or three is good."_ He replied with a look watching the horizon as she put her other hand on his arm too : little did she know that he was picturing their older selves with kids. Maybe one day, he thought as his smirk had changed to a small genuine smile.

**I just want this**

_"I just want…… This !"_ Caitlin extended her finger towards a big teddy bear with glasses, Harrison just won for her at a stand of the Central City’s fairground.  
This was a very fine afternoon for the two teenagers as they enjoyed themselves and appreciated to be just the two of them : after everything that happened - Ronnie’s return, Barry and Eddie’s fight over Iris and Harrison leaving his father’s home to live in his car - it was good to be just the two of them for one afternoon.  
Harrison took the bear the stand’s owner was handing him and handed it to Caitlin just then, before reaching in his pocket to pull out a small box _"This isn’t much and it’s kinda stupid but today is the 5th anniversary of our first meeting and I wanted to offer you something for the occasion."_ He opened the box and revealed a necklace with a small pearl in its center _"Oh Harry this is so beautiful, you shouldn’t have bothered yourself with it. I feel ashamed I don’t have anything for you." "Spending the afternoon with you is the best gift you could have offered me."_ She then hugged him tight, with a bright smile on her face, unaware of all the twitching in Harrison’s stomach as he wished she was more than just his best friend.

**Come home with me**

_"Harry ? What the hell ?" Caitlin asked, waking him up at the same time in the middle of his car, between school books and sweatshirts._  
 _"Uh… I’m uh…"_ He began but couldn’t find the words to finish his sentence : that was before he saw the threatening look she was giving him _"Well, my father and I fought two weeks ago. Again. This was enough and I decided to leave, but as I have nothing else but my car, I live here."_  
 _"Two weeks ? Harrison Bartholomew Wells, you’re telling me you’re living in your car since two weeks and you didn’t tell me ?"_ Her face showed concern : she was worried.  
She then climb inside his car without saying anything before she turned a determined face to him _"Come home with me, I won’t let you live here."_ He could have argued, but didn’t as he knew better than to question her in those situations.

__

**Slow Dancing**

_“But you stay here right beside me, And watch as the storm blows through, And I need you“_ The singer was slowly singing, a more intimate and softer version of God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton. And Harrison couldn’t help but think those words were fitting him and Caitlin perfectly as he was slow dancing with her body pressed to his, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He had never imagined this would even come true but he found the courage to ask her to prom : maybe she was thinking this was just in a “just friends” kind of date, but with every bone in his body, he hoped she was not, and would understand the real meaning behind this, as he was too afraid to say the words out loud.

**Wish upon a star**

_"Oh look, a shooting star, we should make a wish !"_ Caitlin exclaimed as her finger was pointing out at the sky, where the star had passed only seconds ago, while her head was resting on his shoulder.  
The night had been perfect from Harrison point of view : he and Caitlin were great friends since a long time, she had always been there for him even after everyone turned their back on him, and he had finally asked her out for prom night.  
 _"Done." He replied, smiling at her, and when their eyes locked on each other’s, they both knew they had wished the same thing and leaned at the same time to share their first kiss._

__

**First date, carnival**

_"Are you really sure about this Cait ?"_ Harrison asked her as he watched his reflection in the mirror, wearing a Harlequin costume and make-up she just done.  
He wasn't used to such display and wasn't sure anymore if taking her to the local carnival was a good idea, but as she came from the bathroom, wearing her Columbine costume, he forgot about this and took her in all her beauty.  
The date went horrible as some of the high school's jocks such as Stagg or Eiling came to mock and molest them, which caused Harrison to engage in a fight : they escaped, but his nose was bleeding freely and bruises were beginning to appear on his face.  
However, as much as he felt miserable in his now ruined costume, Caitlin was patching him up and finally kissed him when she told him she had found him brave in the afternoon : _"I'm really sure about this Harry."_

**Date Night**

He had planned this over and over again in his head, trying to sort out every possible details; he had thought about a dozen fine little restaurants where they could have gone. And yet, here they were, on their first real date, eating at Big Belly Burger, which made him quite embarrassed since he had wanted that night to be perfect and to take her to somewhere fine. But in the end, it turned out to be a very good night, and he was even more pleased when she said this night was perfect as they went home in his newly acquired flat.

**Cuddling**

Everything was perfect : Caitlin’s parents being away for work, Harrison newly acquired little flat, the hot summer day they had spent at the beach, the little Italian restaurant he had taken her to and now, their frantic kisses. They had been dating for four months now, they were soon going to be in college, in a month in fact, and maybe he’ll find the courage to ask her to move in with him… As roommates, of course… _Of course_ … But for the moment Harrison was busy kissing her lips while they were slowly entering his bedroom, soon falling on his bed and his trembling hands trying to remove her shirt. But she suddenly stopped, blushing furiously and looking away from him. It worried him and he pulled away from her body as she was beneath him _"What’s wrong Cait ?" "I… I… I just… I’m not ready yet. To… To go further."_ She whispered in a quiet voice. She felt as if he was going to reject her but in fact, it was the opposite : he handed her her pyjamas, turned so she could change while he changed himself for a tank top and a pair of shorts, pulled them under the blankets and put her in his arms, gently cuddling her _"It’s okay Cait. Take all the time you need, it’s not an issue, okay ? It doesn’t change anything about what I feel for you."_ He finally said before he kissed her forehead, tightening his hold on her as she put her head just beneath his chin, cuddling against him, relaxing in his strong and safe arms.

**Moving In Together**

Harrison was nervous and fidgeting since he had picked her up, hours ago. _"What's wrong Harry ? You seem... Strange."_ The sixteen year old girl asked, biting her burger from Big Belly.  
 _"N-Nothing."_ The eighteen year old boy replied, before she gave him a look that made him take a deep breath _"Okay... So. Well we're going to CCU after the holidays right ? And well, your parents's house is far from the university and it would take you very long to..." "To the point Harry, please !"_ She cut him.  
 _"Well, what I'm trying to say is.... What do you say of moving in with me, there's plenty of space for the both of us, you can have your own bedroom if you want, or whatever. So, what do you say ?"_ She just nodded and after her parents's (reluctant) acceptance, they moved in together in Harrison's flat, he had acquired just months ago.

**Anniversary Celebration ******

Caitln had a hectic day at college with several hard tests and all she wanted was to be home, take a shower and just lie down, soothed by Harrison if he wasn’t as tired as her, but what she found when she step one foot in their shared flat was very surprising : the lights were low, only coming from candles, and she could smell diner was ready.  
What surprised her more was that dinner was set on the coffee table, between TV and the sofa : she was confused but Harrison came behind her and wrapped his arms around her while kissing her shoulder _"Good evening Cait." "Harry what’s this ?"_  
He took her hand and made them sit on the sofa while he placed food trays on their laps, turning the TV on : _"Okay so remember when I lived in my car and then you offered me to stay with you and your parents for a while ? Two nights after I moved in, we watched a Disney movie, and since then, we always managed to watch a movie a week. It’s been a year now so happy first weekly movie night birthday Cait."_ He said with a smile but with a blush too, finding himself stupid _"Harry this is so sweet !"_ She exclaims before kissing him softly on the lips before resting her head on his shoulder, while the movie began and they ate, feeding each others once in a while.

**College AU, Harrison and Caitlin making out in his car**

“You did great. And just to think it was your first match in a year, it is more incredible.” Caitlin said with a smile to him, as they were slowly walking to his car, hand in hand, fingers intertwined. _“I had a very supportive special person, that’s why I did good.”_ Harrison answered, the darkness of the night hiding his blush.

Tonight he had played a hockey game again, the first time in more than a year. At Central City Star High, he had dropped out because of Wade Eiling, the coach. At first, he had ignored Eiling’s brutal methods of training, wanting to release all the pain and rage he was feeling after his mother and sister’s death. But when the explosion in his father’s factory happened, leaving Ronnie in a coma and making him a pariah in the school, he realized how unwholesome were Eiling’s ways of coaching and talking to the team. It began with some disagreements, then fights, before it exploded once and Eiling had slapped his cheek. It wasn’t unsual, but never before had he raised a hand on his captain. Harrison had therefore decided to quit the team before Eiling fired him. 

But now, in Central City University, everything was different. Things had been sorted out, and he was with Caitlin, the luckiest man alive, he thought. She was his rock, his light, everything. And so she encouraged him to apply for the try out session of the hockey team of CCU. When he first slide on the ice again, after all this time, he had goose bumps and not because of the cold. After some time of practice their first match had arrived, tonight, and they won, Harrison shining on the ice, as if he had never left it.

The teenage girl was smiling to herself as she knew how much it meant to Harrison, to play again, to win a game. They soon arrived at his car though they had not walk that fast. Before he could pull out his key, she tiptoed and kissed him. Pleasantly surprised, Harrison wrapped his arms in the small of her back, while he replied to her kiss. It didn’t last long and she answered his questioning look. _“I had not congratulated my champion yet.”_ She said with a smug smile on her face, while her hands were slowly caressing his chest and arms. _“Your so-called champion is so in love with you, do you know that ?”_ He whispered, his nose touching hers, his lips mere inches from her own. He kissed her again, slowly and quite quickly, to Caitlin’s protest as she whimpered when he broke the kiss. He then finally pulled out his keys and opened the door to the backseat. He looked at her again, as if asking permission, and she replied by kissing him lightly on the lips. He then grabbed her waist and make them entered his car, lying in the backseat. Door closed, he kissed her forehead, then the bridge of her nose, then her nose, then her eyelids, then her cheek, then her ear, then her jaw, then her neck, and finally her mouth. It was soft and gentle, not wanting to rush her, since they still had not gone further in their relationship, Caitlin still a bit stressed and not quite ready about the thing. With one hand he was gently stroking her face and her hair, while he lifted his body with the other, not wanting to smother his beautiful girlfriend. She responded to his kiss with such a fervour to he soon kissed her more passionately, the heat inside the car raising quite fast. To his very surprise, she made the first move and slipped her hands under his shirt, wanting to feel his strong chest. She tried to get rid of his shirt but couldn’t succeed with their closeness and her nervousness. He smirked _“Something bothering you ?”_ He said breathlessly between kisses, as he helped her removing it. 

The view was glorious to be honest as she couldn’t help but to smile both with her lips and eyes when she saw his strong, well-built upper body, the line of his abs showing off just perfectly. They resumed their kissing session, tongues mixing together again. Caitlin’s hands found themselves in his hair and tousled them in way she hadn’t before. She felt the heat building up inside her and maybe she began to realize how safe she was in his arms, how she knew he was the right one, completing her in a way she had not imagined. Slowly, she took in all the love she felt toward him : maybe the thought of doing it wasn’t so uncomfortable now. Passionate, but still gentle in his touch, she guided his hands under her shirt. He froze and broke the kiss, to her silent complain. _“Y-you sure about this, Cait ?” “Now you’re the one afraid ?”_ She smirked at him in a way Harrison had never seen her smirk before. _“N-no it’s just. I thought… Well y’know… I don’t want you to feel like you have to do it, I-I-I don’t want to rush you or anything.”_ He answered, while stroking her cheek, putting away some strand of hair stuck in her eyes. _“But… I want to.”_ She replied in a small whisper. _“You really sure ?”_ Was his only reply _“Oh shut up Wells.”_ She said half laughing while she pulled him down to her again to kiss him once more. She continued to guide his hands and she slowly removed her shirt. However his hand stopped her midway. _“As much as I w-want you, I… You deserve something better than a poor and old backseat. So why not driving home ?”_ She simply nodded a bit shyly, before her mouth made a connection with his own for their last kiss before going home.

**Rubbing Noses**

_“Really, Cait, as much as like your nose, I’d really like to kiss you just right now.”_ Harrison said with a hoarse voice and a cough to emphasize how sick he was, while Caitlin was softly rubbing her nose against his.  
 _“Sorry, but you know I have a really hard assignment to hand up this week and I don’t want to be sick because of you.”_ She said with a playful smile on her lips.  
He grunted, putting his pillow over his head - it has been two days since he hadn’t walked out of bed because of the sickness, making him unable to go to Central City University. _“C’mon Harry, not my fault. You know I love you anyway.”_ she said pushing his pillow to kiss the end of his nose, which makes him melt and put her against him for a hug, still grunting but with a smirk this time, their nose rubbing against each other again.

**Forehead Touching**

_“Ssshh, it’s okay, I’m here, you just had a nightmare. Don’t worry”_ Caitlin comforted Harrison, their forehead against each other’s, while she was gently stroking his hair.  
He had had nightmare, involving his little sister, a nightmare he had frequently the last few days, as the sad anniversary was approaching, and he had woken up screaming and sweating and nearly crying.  
Slowly, Harrison’s breathing came back to normal and he was glad to have her by his side at this very moment, at his most vulnerable, because as much as he acted like it did nothing to him, he was hurt, forever surely, and he needed someone to reassure him, and this person was Caitin.

**First Vacation Away**

It's been a year now that they were dating. Of course, between high school, graduation, college, classes and everything, they had their good and bad days, but somehow, they managed to make it, to their great joy.  
And so, to celebrate this year of love, where they had moved in together and after all those years of friendship, Harrison offered her a trip to Niagara Falls, one thing she had wanted to see for ages.  
She'd been excited, so did he, and they spent a wonderful three days trip, and the best part was maybe the kiss just by the falls, or the midnight swim in a river nearby, or their cuddling at nights : everything in fact and they were loving each other even more then.

**First Huge Fight**

_"Harry. You should go see him."_ She tries while they’re eating after a long day of classes and lectures.  
 _"No."_ That’s a simple and short answer but made with a low growl, darkness taking over his features.  
 _"Harry, he’s still your father."_  
"A man who had never been sober for more than three days in the last nine years, a man who beat me up, a man who stopped caring about me nine years ago ? He’s no father to me, he stopped having this role to me after the accident."  
 _"But Harry, he’s seriously sick. I know I was the one wanting to make something about what he did and nothing would ever excuse his behaviour but he’s still your father and I think you could regret this. Maybe not now, but in a few years when you’ll think about this, you could regret this so much, it will eat you inside and I don’t want you to feel that way."_  
"I won’t regret this, I’m sure."  
"Then if it’s not for him, do it for your mother. Do it for your sister, Tess, they wouldn’t have want him to be left alone, he was there before it happened."  
He rose from his seat, so did she. _"You have no right, you hear me ? No right to involve her in this."_ He was shouting but his face was telling another story, seeming on verge of tears. _"You hear me, you have no right, no right to use my sweet Tess like this."_ He then burst into tears and gave in the hug Caitlin offered him instantly _"Not my baby sister."_ It has been nine years since his mother and sister’s death in a car accident, but the scars were still hurting very much and Harrison just missed his little sister badly.

**Holidays Together**

_"What do you want to do today ?"_ Caitlin asked, gently brushing Harrison’s hand which is resting on her belly, his arm wrapped around her waist and her back to his chest.  
 _"God Cait’, it’s 7 in the morning. We’re on holiday why can’t we just sleep ?" "For…"_ She hesitates, not liking to swear _"For Science’s sake Harry, we’re in your family’s lodge, in the mountain, surrounded by nature, we ought to be doing something."_ She rolls over and gently pokes him on the arm repeatedly.  
His answer is immediate as he rolled over her and began to tickle her, leaving her breathless from her laughing, before he kissed her _"We’re here for a week Caitlin, nature won’t disappear. Let’s just stay in bed today. And let me sleep few more hours."_ He finished a small voice, falling instantly asleep while on top of her. 


End file.
